In the past, propellers had been made with cylindrical hubs rather than tapered hubs because there was no way to make a tapered hub in the propeller molds which were known heretofore. The prior art propeller molds were made with axially parted mold halves, and with axially parted mold halves there is no way to remove a propeller with a tapered hub from the mold. But propellers with tapered hubs are superior in performance to those with cylindrical hubs, and the principal object of this invention is to provide a mold for molding propellers with tapered hubs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a radially parted mold for propellers in which each parting surface on the mold segment defines a parting line which runs along the edge of a corresponding propeller blade.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein